Two Lovebirds
by WASABAH
Summary: Ein Unfall führt zwei zusammen...


„Two Lovebirds" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
„Gesagtes"  
  
*Gedanken*  
  
[Panda-Schilder]  
  
(Aktionen)  
  
-Geräusche-  
  
‚Betonte Worte'  
  
Ranko wachte wie fast jeden Morgen im Gartenteich auf. Prustend und dann tief einatmend kam sie an die Wasseroberfläche. Mit all ihrer Wut beförderte sie Genma einige Gärten weiter und stapfte ins Haus, um zu baden.  
  
Akane war wieder mal durch Rankos Flüche aufgewacht. Sauer stand sie auf und zog sich an, dann begab sie sich nach unten.  
  
Kasumi hatte den Tisch bereits gedeckt. Genma kam gerade wieder herein und setzte sich zu den anderen. Alle waren komplett, sie warteten nur noch auf Ranma. Der kam schließlich die Treppe herunter und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
  
Akane: „Wieso musst du eigentlich jeden Morgen so einen Lärm machen? Ich wache dadurch immer auf!"  
  
Ranma: „Daran habe ich doch keine Schuld! Pop dieser Idiot wirft mich doch wegen seinem Frühtraining immer in diesen verfluchten Gartenteich!"  
  
Akane: „Dann brauchst ‚du' aber noch lange nicht solch einen Lärm machen!"  
  
Ranma: *Sie hört mir nie zu!*  
  
Ranma: „Weißt du was? Dann hör halt einfach nicht hin und schlaf weiter du Machoweib!"  
  
Schon bereute Ranma, was er gesagt hatte, denn in hohem Bogen landete er im Gartenteich.  
  
Fluchend und klitschnass rannte Ranko ins Haus.  
  
Ranko: „Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt muss ich schon wieder Baden! Was fällt dieser flachbrüstigen Kratzbürste eigentlich ein?"  
  
Akane gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte aus dem Haus. Erstaunt sah Ranko ihr nach. Dann zog sie die Schultern hoch und stürmte ins Badezimmer.  
  
Akane war sauer. Nein, sie war richtig ‚wütend'. Aber irgendwo tief in ihr war sie auch ein wenig betrübt, weil er so grob zu ihr gewesen war.  
  
Akane: *Dieser verdammte Idiot! Ich ‚hasse' ihn!*  
  
Wütend stampfte sie die Straße in Richtung Schule entlang.  
  
Ranma schnappte sich seine Schultasche und rannte los, er wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Er lief so schnell er konnte. Nach einer Weile sah er Akane vor sich gehen. Er rief nach ihr, doch sie stapfte wütend weiter, drehte sich noch nicht einmal um.  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie auf einer Höhe angelangt. Ranma hörte auf zu Laufen und ging in einigem Abstand neben Akane her.  
  
Schweigend und in Gedanken gingen sie weiter. Keiner von beiden hörte das Unheil, welches sich schnell näherte.  
  
Im letzten Augenblick bemerkte Ranma das Auto.  
  
Akane wurde durch einen lauten Schrei Ranmas aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Im selben Augenblick fühlte sie, wie sie umgeworfen wurde.  
  
Reifen quietschten, ein Auto hupte. Wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte, wurde jetzt Ranma von dem Auto erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert.  
  
Fassungslos sah sie, wie Ranma hart auf dem Pflaster aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte sie eine Autotür klappen, jemand schien sie anzusprechen.  
  
Langsam drehte sie den Kopf. Ein Mann schaute auf sie herunter und schien mit ihr zu reden.  
  
Als Akane ihn einfach nur anstarrte und ihr Blick wieder zu Ranma hinüberschweifte, gab der Mann es auf. Er lief zu Ranma und beugte sich zu ihm nieder.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit lief er zu seinem Auto und telefonierte mit irgendjemandem, wie Akane irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein feststellte.  
  
Langsam und schwerfällig stand sie auf. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt auf Ranma zu. Schwankend kam sie schließlich bei ihm an. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen.  
  
Sie stammelte die ganze Zeit seinen Namen, berührte ihn vorsichtig.  
  
Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, hörte sie von weit her Sirenen und Stimmen.  
  
Sie hörte kaum, was gesagt wurde. Sie fühlte sich emporgehoben, aber sie wollte nicht von Ranma weg. Flehend hob sie die Arme in Ranmas Richtung und versuchte, sich zu befreien.  
  
Schließlich ließ man ihr den Willen und setzte sie zu Ranma in den Krankenwagen.  
  
Langsam löste sich Akane aus ihrem Schock, sie hörte und sah wieder klarer.  
  
Akane: „Ranma..."  
  
Arzt: „Keine Angst, er wird es überleben! Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Akane: „Wir...haben uns...gestritten....Dann...war da plötzlich...ein Hupen...ich wurde umgeworfen und habe gesehen, wie das Auto Ranma erwischt hat. Er hat mich gerettet...sonst würde ich jetzt hier liegen..."  
  
Arzt: „Wie gesagt, er wird es schaffen. Das einzig wichtige ist, dass du dir jetzt keine Schuldgefühle vormachst. Du hast keine Schuld daran, dass er jetzt hier liegt, verstanden?"  
  
Akane nickte stumm. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Hand über Ranmas Wange.  
  
Ranma war an viele Maschinen angeschlossen worden, die Ärzte meinten, sobald er aufwachte, könnte er wieder nach hause. Er hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und war innerlich leicht verletzt worden, eigentlich nichts Schlimmes. Was den Ärzten aber Sorgen bereitete, war das Koma, in dem sich Ranma befand.  
  
Akane saß Tag und Nacht an Ranmas Bett. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwachte. Doch irgendwann schlief sie ein, sie sackte auf Ranmas Brust.  
  
Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Sie sah einfach immer und immer wieder, wie Ranma von dem Auto erfasst wurde, immer und immer wieder, aber jedes Mal ein wenig langsamer.  
  
Genau wie eine Zeitlupe in einem Film.  
  
Um Ranma war alles schwarz. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, kaum denken. Er wusste, irgendwo war ein Auto gewesen. Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein – Akane.  
  
Er hatte sie gerettet. Wo war sie? War mit ihr alles in Ordnung? Und wo war er? Da durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er war selber von dem Auto erwischt worden...War er im Himmel? Aber wieso war alles so verdammt schwarz?  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er etwas auf seiner Brust. Lebe ich noch? Bin ich vielleicht blind? Was ist das? Es musste ein Lebewesen sein, er merkte, wie sich der Körper beim Atmen bewegte.  
  
Da bemerkte er auch seinen eigenen Atem. Er lebte also noch!  
  
Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, fühlte aber immer mehr. Das musste ein Mensch sein, er bemerkte eine Hand irgendwo auf seiner Brust. Er musste wissen, wer das war!  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte er, die Person mit der Hand zu berühren. Doch seine Hand wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen! Angestrengt versuchte er es weiter. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sein Finger zuckte. Er versuchte es immer weiter. Und dann, als er einen gewissen Punkt überwunden hatte, konnte er plötzlich die Hand bewegen.  
  
Auf einmal hatte er seinen ganzen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle. Aber wieso konnte er nichts sehen? Furcht umhüllte ihn.  
  
Er tastete vorsichtig nach der Person, die da halb auf ihm lag. Seine Hand fuhr durch Haare, es musste sein Mädchen sein, sie waren viel zu seidig für einen Jungen.  
  
Plötzlich brach Akanes Alptraum ab, Frieden umgab sie. Erst dann merkte sie, wieso: Jemand streichelte sie. Verschlafen schlug Akane die Augen auf. Ranma lag immer noch still da.  
  
Bis sie seine Hand bemerkte, sie fuhr über ihre Haare.  
  
Akane: „Ranma? Ranma!"  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ranma eine Stimme, Wärme durchzuckte seinen Körper. Es war Akane.  
  
Er versuchte zu sprechen. Erst kam nur ein Gurgeln heraus. Doch dann gelang es.  
  
Ranma: „Akane? Bist du da? Wo bin ich? Ich kann nichts sehen!"  
  
Akane: „Es ist alles gut...Vielleicht siehst du nichts, weil deine Augen zu sind?"  
  
Ranma versuchte krampfhaft, seine Augen zu öffnen, bis sich seine Lider langsam hoben. Erst konnte er nur verschwommene Umrisse sehen, es dauerte eine Weile, dann sah er wieder ganz normal.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, wieso hast du das getan? Du kleiner Trottel!"  
  
Ranma lächelte und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte wunderschöne Augen, fand er.  
  
Ranma: „Für meine Verlobte würde ich alles tun."  
  
Akane wurde es warm ums Herz.  
  
Akane: „Ach, Ranma! Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, nicht für mich! Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich noch ein bisschen schlafe? Ich bin todmüde."  
  
Ranma: „Nein, ich bin auch noch ziemlich müde."  
  
Akane legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Ranmas Brust, was dieser erstaunt beobachtete. Schon nach kurzer Zeit atmete Akane tief und regelmäßig, sie schlief.  
  
Ranma betrachtete sie. Hitze durchschoss wieder seinen Körper. Wie friedlich und süß sie aussah, wenn sie so schlief!  
  
Ranma legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Nach einer Weile war auch er eingeschlafen.  
  
Die Tendos betraten das Krankenzimmer, sie wollten sehen, wie es Ranma ging. Als sie Akane und Ranma so schlafen sahen, war die Freude groß.  
  
Kasumi: „Ranma scheint endlich aus dem Koma erwacht zu sein!"  
  
Soun fing an zu weinen.  
  
Soun: „Wie süß sie sich in den Armen halten, als wären sie schon verheiratet!"  
  
Nabiki kramte ihre Kamera hervor und hielt das friedliche Bild fest.  
  
Nabiki: „Das wird weggehen wie warme Semmeln! Ob wir sie wecken sollten?"  
  
Kasumi: „Nein, lass ihnen ihren Frieden. Wir warten, bis sie wach sind."  
  
Also setzten sie sich hin und warteten.  
  
Als Akane aufwachte und ihre Familie sah, wurde sie knallrot und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Dadurch wurde auch Ranma langsam wach.  
  
Die Tendos umringten das Bett.  
  
Kasumi: „Schön, dass du endlich aus dem Koma erwacht bist!"  
  
Soun fing an zu weinen.  
  
Soun: „Endlich weilt er wieder unter uns!"  
  
Nabiki: „Ich möchte mich im Namen der Tendos dafür bedanken, dass du für Akane so dein Leben eingesetzt hast."  
  
Ranma errötete und winkte ab.  
  
Kasumi: „Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, ich glaub schon."  
  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihm auffiel, dass er gar nichts anhatte!  
  
Ranma: „Ähm...Wo ist denn meine Wäsche?"  
  
Kasumi sah sich um und entdeckte sie auf einem Stuhl. Sie reichte Ranma seine Kleidung. Dann gingen die Tendos auf den Flur und warteten. Akane war knallrot, sie hatte vorher gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ranma nichts anhatte, er anscheinend auch nicht.  
  
Nachdem Ranma sich angezogen hatte, rief er die anderen herein. Vorsichtig rutschte er vom Bett und ging wackelig einige Schritte. Akane kam ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn.  
  
So gingen sie zu den Tendos. Mittlerweile konnte Ranma wieder normal gehen. Trotzdem waren er und Akane immer noch eingehakt.  
  
Ranma war von diesem kurzen Weg allerdings so geschwächt, dass er sich sofort ins Bett legte. Akane setzte sich zu ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit war Ranma eingeschlafen.  
  
Akane betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren.  
  
Akane: *Er sieht so verletzlich aus wenn er schläft, aber irgendwie auch süß..."  
  
Irgendwann schlief auch sie ein, wieder sackte sie auf Ranmas Brust.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie beide gleichzeitig. Akane wurde rot und richtete sich schnell auf.  
  
Ranma flüsterte: „Ich beiße nicht..."  
  
Akane lächelte verlegen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sie vergaßen darüber die Zeit, bestimmt eine Viertelstunde saßen sie so.  
  
Ranma unterbrach die Stille.  
  
Ranma: „Bitte, Akane...Ich möchte dich noch einmal in den Armen halten..."  
  
Anstatt aggressiv wie sonst zu reagieren, lächelte sie.  
  
Akane: „Und ich möchte noch einmal von dir in den Armen gehalten werden..."  
  
Sie legte sich neben Ranma ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Beide wurden rot.  
  
Ranma flüsterte: „Akane...Es muss endlich raus...Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe...du bist so...süß, so niedlich, so nett, so wunderschön...Ich wusste sofort, wenn du es nicht wirst, dann wird es keine...Akane, ich...ich...ich...liebe dich!"  
  
Furcht machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Was, wenn sie ihn gar nicht liebte?  
  
Doch Akane lächelte ihn an und drückte sich fester an ihn.  
  
Akane: „Ich liebe dich auch, Ranma, ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Ranma auf. Jetzt brauchten sie keine Worte mehr zur Verständigung. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem erst tastenden Kuss, der schnell immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
Ranma: „Oh, Akane, du bist so wunderbar..."  
  
Akane: „Du auch, Ranma. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte..."  
  
Sie umarmten sich fest. Noch lange schmusten sie so im Bett herum, bis sie irgendwann einschliefen, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, Ranmas Arm um Akane gelegt. 


End file.
